sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Teamdarkness
Teamdarkness (also referred to as Parastrat on Steam) is a Spore creator who was originally active from 2009 to 2011 before taking an indefinite hiatus, returning to Spore in late 2015 due to the combination of a Steam Sale and nostalgia. Once a very common user on the Sporum, Teamdarkness could be found on almost any sub-forum except for the Spore Mac Help, Developer Corner, Spore Console, Spore Creature Creator, and the Spore Mobile/iPhone sections. Teamdarkness is a male American who is currently 19, and is currently an undergraduate for Computer Information Systems learning to be a technician and obtain various different IT skills. Ironically Teamdarkness only consists of one member (himself), and the username was originally going to be the name of a gaming guild that failed to come about. The user behind Teamdarkness ended up getting stuck with that name and now goes by Parastrat (Short for Paradoxical Stratagem) even though he's stuck with the Teamdarkness username. As a creator Teamdarkness possesses over 300 different creations and is the creator of the adventure series Time Quest, and is currently developing a new series called Terminal Contact. User History Pre-Hiatus Era: In the heyday of Spore (the 2008-2011 era), Teamdarkness was a noticeably less mature high school student who often used a needlessly pedantic vocabulary and spoke as if he were stuck in a formal register. After graduating high school and gaining maturity through various lessons in life, this has calmed down considerably. Perhaps the worst thing he has done in his early years was kill a popular RP through the typical faux-paus actions committed by newbies, however he would later apologize and attempt to atone for his actions by contributing to several Roleplays and later making a couple of his own after getting acquainted with and thoroughly practicing forum and RP etiquette. Until 2011, Teamdarkness would also create several adventure series that were later scrapped, believing them to be nothing more than test beds and practice sessions that weren't worth keeping in the end. These adventures tended to be functional at best, but weren't very remarkable and were mainly intended to test different adventure editing tricks. Indefinite Retirement: By the end of 2011, Teamdarkness unexpectedly stopped creating new content and quit visiting the sporums with no announcement or warning. For years, it was never known why he left, only that he was one of the many usernames that suddenly disappeared as Spore began to fall into decline. It turns out that there were a multitude of reasons Teamdarkness left Spore and its forums. The main reason he credits to leaving Spore was that life became too busy for him, requiring him to take his focus away from Spore and on more important aspects of real life. He also found himself losing interest in the game and started looking into other products, eventually being forced to quit playing Spore when an uninstallation paradox caused by EA Tech Support remotely accessing his machine in an effort to fix a faulty Bot Parts patch made his game unplayable, which he misinterpreted at the time as a sign of the game itself being malware and throwing away $120 worth of Spore and its expansion packs. It didn't help matters that his computer was already in need of software repairs and would ultimately need to be wiped clean and replaced. Teamdarkness would continue using the Sporums for a little bit longer before the stress of real life brought about disagreements with a couple of users he was roleplaying with, prompting him to leave unannounced in 2011. Over the years he would later reconcile his differences with the people he abandoned, remaining friends with one of them and agreeing to a truce with the other even though he and the latter user would never speak to one another again (as they figured it was for the best and didn't really get along with one another). Post-Hiatus Era: On December 6th, 2015, Teamdarkness would make an unexpected return after purchasing the full version of Spore and all of its expansion packs on a Steam sale, having been compelled by nostalgia. Upon his return, he was surprised to see a small group of users still keeping Spore and its forums alive, having expected both to have died years ago. He is currently working on a new adventure series called Terminal Contact: An action-adventure sci-fi with horror elements that involves escaping a doomed planet that's suffered a lethal pandemic from a mysterious source only referred to as "The Pathogens". Regardless if the Spore servers will remain active by the time it's finished or not, Teamdarkness intends to complete as much of the series as he can, and doesn't care of it ends up becoming popular or not, his main intent being "to tell a story." List of Roleplays That This User Contributed To: *Grox Wars: Grox vs. Anti-Grox *War of the Galaxy *Grox Wars: Galaxy's End *Stranded: A Character-Building RP (User-created, Status: Finished, successful) *Stranded 2: Return to Treen (User-created, Status: Finished, successful) Extra Information Teamdarkness (now known as Parastrat) is a regular Steam user (even though he transferred Spore to Origin for mod compatibility), and is also a member of TV Tropes.org. He is also a fan of various fields of science, including Chemistry, Physics, Biology, and Computer Science with the fourth being his field of study. He currently has 46 subscribers, a few of them year-long internet friends. He has also been a fan of HRMatthew since before the days he was popular, and also admired the Xenoplanets series created by Parkaboy, and some of the creations of Remypas. Category:Sporum members